A Waltz In The Flower Field
by Count Grishnackh
Summary: Link and Zelda go on a Picnic at the middle of a large garden in hyrule fields. But when feelings of mutual love and affection are revealed. The hero and Princess share a passionate moment in the field of flowers.


**Welp more zelink and more Smut.** **So a Link to the Past. Its a great game. My favorite in the entire series. So I've trying to write this one for a long time.** **This One has also been in my back burner for about 8 months or so. Glad i finally got the first chapter done.**

 **The Porn is in the second chapter BTW so stay tuned for that and Please Leave A review.**

 **WARNING:Contains graphic sexual content. The Legend of Zelda does not Belong to ts879. it belongs to nintendo.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside. the sun was shining, birds were singing, flower were blooming. And indeed many a flower bloomed in the land of hyrule where a certain Hero and Princess were planing on having a picnic.

"Link, this place is amazing!" Zelda gasped in awe she was looking at the large garden. Her eye wide in wonderment, a huge smile on her face. At present she admired a large field of many flowers. The hero simple stood beside her coyly smirking at her reaction, while he was holding a picnic basket in his left hand along with a rather large blanket rolled up .

Link had come back to hyrule a few weeks ago from his treacherous journey across the sea. After resting for a while, the two of them decided to have picnic together. As they wanted to spend some time with each other after being separated for so long. At the Moment Link was wearing his signature green tunic and hat with a red cape. while zelda was wearing her blue dress. It looked like the very same dress she wore when she first met her Hero, with the same accessories too such as her long silken gloves, triforce shaped ear rings and the gold circlet around her head.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like it here." he said but his words fell on deaf ears as the princess was still frozen with amazement. It was the first time she had ever seen so many flowers! While she does have a huge garden back at her castle, it was nothing like this. It was as if all the flora replaced the grass that would've normally been seen in the meadow.

Just seeing it made her want to dance in the gigantic flower field and that's exactly what she did. As she ran in, her arms in the air, as a fit of childish giggles left her smiling lips. Zelda began to dance around, skipping and twirling among the seemingly endless expanses of sunflowers. Full of joy without a single care in the world.

Link just stood there and let her have fun as the grin on his face became wider. He contently watched how her every movement was graceful and elegant, even though she danced without any thought out of pure happiness. It was very rare to see her like this so free and lively. She was always confined in the castle for most of her life, unable to see much of the outside world. It was understandable why she was so ecstatic.

After a while however, he decided to finally stop her . "Hey Zelda cut that out!" Link said in a friendly voice, smiling. He entered the flower field, approaching his princess whose dancing had slowed down a bit. "The food's gonna get cold if we don't start soon"

In response the young woman twirled around to face him with her hands clasped behind her back. "Sorry! I guess I got a bit carried away!" she replied in a cheerful voice. At the moment Link was only a few feet away from her.

The hero took a few more steps forward and smiled down at her. "haha its Ok. you've stuck in the castle for a pretty long time. I understand why you want to a bit more unchained right now"

Zelda nodded while beaming at him lovingly. So he gently took a hold of her hand which caused her to look at him as her pale cheeks turned light pink in color. She suddenly realized how majestic he looked with his long hair and cape fluttering in the light breeze and the sunlight shining down on his body, covered by his tunic yet it ever so slightly showed off his muscular figure.

The hero gave her a warm, comforting smile. A smile that threatened make her swoon at that very moment. "Come on, It's about time we sit" This broke the princess out of her trace who suddenly realized that she was staring for an awfully long time.

'R-right.." she said stuttering. As she willed the blush on her cheeks to go away, looking at ground with a small grin on her face.

He was happy that he was able to get her full attention, but was slightly confused by her sudden nervousness. Nonetheless he ignored it and lead her to the center of the meadow, Link found a patch of land devoid of flowers and suspiciously large enough for their blanket to be placed on. So he laid it down there, before sitting down and urging his princess to the same.

She complied and now they were sitting in the middle of it all, with flowers completely encircling them. Zelda closed her eyes to take in the feeling of being surrounded by nature and the feeling of the fresh spring breeze blowing against her body. Link on the other hand was busy setting up their lunch as he took out two plates from the basket, placing one near himself and the other in front of his princess.

"You really like this place, huh ?" he asked as he looked up to her, seeing her long hair dancing in the wind and her eyes sparkling in the light as she opened them. This all made the Hero blush a little.

"Yes I do." she replied a serene smile on her face. It has been a long time since she ventured outside the castle, all because of her role as the ruler of the kingdom. The royal council would have never let her leave if Link hadn't convinced them otherwise. Just being here gave her a sense of unhinged joy she had never felt before, freedom she had been craving for a long time. And it was all possible because of him, her hero.

"You'll never know, how much this all means to me. Thank you so much Link," she said with a wide grin and lightly flushed cheeks adoring her face.

This made the young man's face light up too, as he shyly rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. He felt more than a bit self conscious when the beautiful princess of hyrule was beaming at him as she was. "haha you don't have to thank me for something like this. You know I would do anything for you. You're my best friend."

Her happy mood and grin suddenly faltered at the word "friend" and she looked down at the ground. Even after all those year the two of them have been together that's what Link still thought of her as. Nothing but a friend. When her feelings for him were completely different.

She had a huge crush on him ever since he rescued her from Agahnim and later from Ganon too. This feels only grew more and more as she got to know him better. Everything about him was so enticing. He was brave, kind and thoughtful of others. Not to mention very handsome and dashing with beautiful blue eyes, chiseled face and a body that was both slim and very muscular.

No wonder the Princess of hyrule fell madly in love with her Hero. He was everything she have could ever asked for and more.

But at the same time she doubted that he felt the same. Zelda couldn't help but feel like she was nothing more than a burden for him. He always went through the trouble of looking after her, caring for her and spending most of his free time with her in the confined walls of the castle. When he could be out there in the world adventuring like he always wanted to.

He told her about the many journeys he had over the years as a wayfarer before becoming her knight. She remember how he always regarded those days with fond nostalgia and longing. He talked of all those fantastic sights he saw, the thrilling battles he had and the liberty of doing whatever he wanted, going wherever he wanted and basically having all the freedom in the world.

She could tell that he really missed those times. That he most likely preferred the life of vagabond over the one he currently had as her knight. Yet he stay with her because of royal councils's insistence and partially her own. At the time she believed it would be good for him as he gain the honor, recognition and status he truly deserved. But now she feel as if she had a huge mistake.

Link is a humble soul who was content with simply living his life. he never really cared about Money, nobility or power like most other people. But now he was having some serious second thoughts about whether she did the right thing. Despite the fact that she loved spending time with her hero, he was happy. Sure he was almost always smiling and cheerful around her. But would't he be better off on his own, journeying like before.

She knew she would prefer that life over this one. How she longed to free and explore the world at her own leisure. To see all the beautiful sights he had read about in her many book. The great mountain ranges, the dense forests, clear meadows, the long stretching beach and even this enchanting field of flower. But she was royalty and was obliged to remain within the castle.

The people of hyrule and the council need her to lead them. Their life was like that of caged bird who yearned to fly free. And to think she had damned the man she loved to the same fate. How could he love her after all that?

But in the few moments that it took for those thoughts raced in her mind she suddenly felt something on her right shoulder. Rising her head slightly she realized it was Link's hand and saw him gazing at her with a concerned expression on his face. It was obvious that he had caught into her solemn mood

"Zelda is there something wrong?" he asked with worry in his voice mixed similar feelings of sadness. "You've suddenly changed and I can tell that something's troubling you right now and I know that you probably don't want to talk about it. But..."

He trailed off, only to let go of her shoulder and gently grasped her hand, causing another faint coloring of pink to appear on her cheeks. He looked deep into her sky blue eyes and gave her a small, warm smile as he spoke again. "You know can tell me anything right? I'll always be here for you."

And that was her problem. He would be there for her at the expense of his own desires and freedom. It was like him to be selfless even at his own expense, especially when it was concerning her. He had treated her with fondness and respect like a true friend. And she didn't know how to make him truly happy.

"Link, tell me something..." she began, once again gazing at the ground unable to maintain eye contact with him any longer. "Are you OK with all of this?"

In response he simply blinked in confusion, the small grin on his face disappearing. "Umm What are you talking about? This picnic or-"

"No"

She abruptly cut him off, taking in a deep breathing to gather enough courage to raise her head and look him in the eyes. He saw the mirage of somber emotions in her crystal blue orbs and her lips curved into a a small frown.

"I keep you trapped in the castle with me. You go wherever I go and have to abide by proper etiquette. When you can just leave me and have adventures like you used to." She continued on as Link heard each word carefully. "So Tell me Link, are you really satisfied with the life I gave you?"

"I know that you miss those day, you talk about it quite often and regard them with great Fondness. I don't know if I have done the right thing for you. Would you be happier out there with all the freedom in the world instead of being stuck wit-"

"No..."

This time Link cut her off in a soft voice. This startled her a bit as she saw silent reassurance in his midnight blue eyes. His hands gripped her a more tightly yet gently and comfortingly.

"Zelda listen. Never think like that." he replied as his lips curved in that same friendly smile. " I choose this life, I choose to stay with you. Yeah I liked traveling around, going to new places and doing whatever I want. But I like being around you much more..."

He then looked down and she could almost make out a pink blush covering his cheeks. Her own pale cheeks were also flushed as her heart rate increased as her undivided attention was solely on him. "Because you mean a lot to me. I care about you more than you'll ever know. And as your devoted knight I won't any harm come to you. You matter too much to me Zelda. Too much..."

"Link..." she whispered out. Her body shuddering as her eyes welled with unshed tears . Her heart fluttering and her stomach swarming with butterflies. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought Link would say such words of romance to her. That he even felt this way about her. That he so obviously loved her just like how she loved him.

Think of no other response, she suddenly latched herself on to him. Hugging him tightly with her arms enveloped around his body and her face buried in his chest as she sat on his lap. Link was neutrally surprised by her sudden action, but only for a few seconds as he quickly returned her embrace. She trembled lightly as tears of joy spilled down her cheeks.

"Oh Link!" She cried outwith intense emotions in her voice and Link could tell by now that they were. "Please never leave me, my hero! I want to be with you forever, I love you, Link. I love you so much!"

Link let out a sigh of relief and softly rubbed her back, as the his grin widened. "I will never leave you, my princess. I love you too, my sweet Zelda."

The two of them stayed like that for a while. Even after zelda had calmed down, simply enjoying the feeling of being in one another's arms. But soon enough they separated a bit. Making eye contact again as he gazed into her eyes with love and deep passion and she stared back at him just the same, her flushed cheeks as he moved his face closer.

"Mmm Link..." she whimpered out, but that was the last she was able to say, before he captured her lips. She immediately responded by kissing him back, both of them closing their eyes. Her hands now back around the back of his neck as she let out quiet moans. This was her first ever kiss and while it was a bit awkward. there was much more love and slowly budding desire.

Then Link pried her mouth open and stuck his in to mingle with hers. She was open to this invitation as her cheeks reddened and their lip-lock intensified. She could feel the heating radiating through her whole body as their rubbed and twirled together. Lust slowly clouding her mind as she pulled at his clothing, fingers hastily tugging at the collar of his tunic.

All her repressed feelings for Link were completely overtaking her. Her love, her adoration, her wanton desire. That in particular was starting to have significant effects on her body as a damp, warmth began to form between her legs. All the while their tongues still danced together in a passionate kiss and she never want it to end.

But the air in both their lungs were running out and soon they were forced to separate. Reluctantly she pulled away, panting as her breathing became irregular. She then opened her eyes, to see her her in a similar state. With that same affection and desire in his deep blue orbs. He want her, just as badly as she wanted him. There was only one way to resolve this...

"Link..." she said in a low whisper and from the tone of her voice, He knew exactly what she wanted. So he cup the side of her neck, caressing softly as she let out another sigh of encouragement. All before he drew her in for another kiss.


End file.
